Blood and Chocolate book 2
by roseskyangel
Summary: It picks up where the book ends. Rating might change.


Blood and chocolate

Vivian followed Gabriel into the woods and they both shifted into their wolf forms. Vivian was happy for once to be under the full moon with her mate. Yet she was also scared of what would happen to the pack once they moved to Vermont.

Then she remembered this wasn't the place nor the time to think about the move or the pack. She wanted some time to think about herself and her new life that will be awaiting her tomorrow. This was something that she wanted. She wanted to be with the pack and to be happy with her mate as well.

Slowly Vivian shifted back into her human form and sat by the small river and looked up at the moon. She felt arms going around her and knew that it was Gabriel. He looked at her and said, "Are you sure you're okay? If you don't want me, I'll understand?"

She turned to him and said, "Gabriel, I do want you. I accept you into my life long ago. It's time that we both want each other besides the pack wanting us because I need you. I love you."

Vivian felt her laying on her back and Gabriel on top of her and said, "Then I am you're from now till the day that we both die. You are my love, and my life now Vivian. I need you more than anything else in my life. Are you sure you want to do this?"

She kissed him on the lips and said, "I'm ready and I love you too much to lose you. If I lose you then I am nothing to anyone."

That night the two alpha's of the their pack made their promise and vows to one another. They started kissing and Vivian looked at her mate and said, "Now we are mated for life just like the real wolves."

Vivian woke to the early the next morning light and noticed that she and Gabriel was still by the water. She looked at her mate who was sound asleep and noticed that he truly did lover her more then she thought he did at one time.

"Vive you're awake. Come on we need to get back before Esame noticed that you are missing."

The both get up and ran back to Vivian's room. When the reach her room they both climbed in and laid down on their bed and Gabriel looked at her and said, "We need to talk about what's going to happen about the move. We need to talk where the pack doesn't normally hang out at. Do you know a place?"

"The pizzeria place would be good. Do you think we can go their around one. I need to talk to my mother and she's usually up at eleven am. So what do you think?"

"That would be good. I'll meet you their than?"

"Whoever is their first waits for the other and orders the pizza first."

"I agree, I better go because your mother will be here soon and I really don't want to put up with her today."

Gabriel left and Vivian grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom and looked at herself. She noticed that Gabriel left a few marks here and there. She jumped into the shower and got dressed. She then slowly brushed her hair out and put make up on and mostly got ready for the day.

Vivian heard voiced down stairs talking and heard her mother talking, "She wasn't in her room last night Rudy, I'm worried about her because of that meatboy knows about us and I'm worried that he shot her again."

"Don't worry so much. I think she's fine. You need to trust her this time."

"But how can I trust her this time. Last time she got herself with a meatboy and thought she killed some. And then she told him what she was."

Vivian looked at her mother and ran out the door. She ran all the way to the park. William and Ulf saw her run past. Once she reached the park she broke down and cried her eyes out and knew that tonight she would tell the pack about her and Gabriel and that they are not mated under the full moon. She wanted to talk to her mom; but her mother just thought because she made one stupid mistake that she couldn't think for herself or be trusted.

"Vive what's wrong?" Called Ulf.

Vivian looked at him and said, "I overheard my mother say something. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" said Ulf yet again.

"Let's go for pizza and talk about this. William and I know that you and Gabriel are meeting there and he wanted to come and help talk about the move."

"Come on Ulf let dreg her there and tell Gabriel that she was crying." Said William with worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine you two. Gosh, I just overheard what my mother said and I don't think I can forgive her about what she said just yet. I might move in with Gabe today anyways… not sure yet though."

They all walked to the pizzeria and noticed that hardly no one was there. Ulf when and ordered three sheet pizza's with four bottles of soda. They all sat down after paying for the food and started to talk about what they were going to do for the rest of the summer before school starts.

Then Gabriel walk in and he didn't look happy. When he reach them he looked at Ulf and William and said, "Can you boys go to another table out of hearing distance so that me and Vivian can talk alone please, before I pull rank."

The two boys moved and Gabriel looked at his mate before he sat down across from her and said, "you're mother called me this morning. Asking if I was you at all last night and I told her that I did for about five minutes. I asked her what was wrong. Do you know what she said? She said she hasn't seen you all morning or last night. She even checked your room like 20times before she called me. Do you want to tell me why you didn't talk to her yet?"

Vivian didn't say anything for a while and then she looked at her mate who was filled with so many emotions that she couldn't tell what they were. When she looked at him she said, "I heard her talking to Rudy this morning and saying that she couldn't trust me with anything. She said that she wasn't sure she could trust my judgments and that she wasn't sure what rule I would brake again. I didn't mean to do those things. Maybe I should have killed myself so that you can find another mate who isn't so wild like me."

"Don't say that last part Vivian. I love you more than you can know. I love you so much that it hurt me to see that you were with him. But I do agree that you're mother had no right to say those things about you when you did make one mistake because you wanted to be with a human. Vivian, even though we are part wolf, we are also human. Do you understand that love?"

"Yes. I do."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't want to go back there. I want to stay with you because I don't have to put up with her and you know how much I hate her at times. Please can I stay with you?"

Gabriel looked at her and said, "We'll talk about that later. William and Ulf you boys can come back over now."

They walked over and all four of them started to talk about the Inn. They were still waiting about to here from the owners to see how much they wanted for it. For now it looks like not one is moving yet.

They organized who was moving when and with whom. They we're sure about everything just yet. Once their pizza was done they started to eat and while they were eating Vivian noticed that Aiden walked in with his group.

No one noticed her though and that was a good thing. Ulf looked over at the group and back to Vivian and said, "Don't worry about the meatboy. It was his lost in the end and your gain at the same time though."

"Ulf switch seats with me so I can sit next to Vivian, because Rudy and Orlando are coming in. I don't want them to noticed that I let the puppies sit next to my mate."

The two wolves switched seats watched as the two older wolves came into the Pizzeria. When Rudy noticed Vivian he walked over to her and said, "Were the hell have you been Vivian? You're mother was worried like hell about you."

Aiden's group looked over at them and Vivian said, "Does it look like I care? No. You want to know why? I heard you guys talking about me as if I don't know what the hell i-"

"Vivian calm down. Ulf, William can you boys move again. I'm sorry but this matter is for us three to talk about."

"Sure thing Gabriel." Said William.

The boys moved and Orlando noticed that something was wrong and he sat with the two pups. He noticed that the two alpha's were talking yet again.

"Rudy before you start, Vivian was with me last night. I lied to Vivian's mom, I wanted Vivian to tell her about us and what happened last night. Then she heard what you two were talking about. What happened was a mistake that any of us would have made if we were young and in love with a human. Vivian ran out because she couldn't take seeing her mom at the time."

"What Gabe is saying is true. I'm not sure if I'm coming home tonight. I might stay at Gabe's because of who my mother is acting. I need to cool off before I see her alone."

"So what about the meeting then?" said Rudy with a knowing look in his eyes about his two alpha's and that he was happy for once, but also mad because Vivian was still scared about telling her own mother.

"The meeting will still go as planned but one thing has changed, moving. We won't be able to move until the first week of October at the lasts, as far as I know of. The owners taking their sweet time filling out the paper work and its pissing me off. But we all should be out of her by October 10."

"That's good." Said Vivian with a happiness in her voice.


End file.
